<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mind Healer Session by shellybee456</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093012">The Mind Healer Session</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellybee456/pseuds/shellybee456'>shellybee456</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Healing Open Wounds and Old Scars [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I can't write fight scenes, I'm trying, Jedi should really go to therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellybee456/pseuds/shellybee456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zendie has one mind healer session left before Obi-Wan and the 212th pick her up, what happens when Master Che wants to spar?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vokara Che &amp; Original Female Jedi Character(s), Vokara Che &amp; Original Jedi Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Healing Open Wounds and Old Scars [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mind Healer Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>"I hate you!"</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I woke up with a start. That wasn't my normal torture of reliving my master’s death. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I rolled over and looked at the chrono, 9:12 in the morning. Master Che was back from her shift and asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sat up and stretched, it was going to be a long day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I got ready, I mentally went through my schedule, trying to figure out what would be the best time to pack up my stuff and get it moved to my new Master's quarters. I also needed to go through my former Master and I's quarters for the quartermaster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I am not looking forward to that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I picked a sleeveless tunic and leggings to wear, along with my belt and boots. I walked into the fresher with my things and started the shower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I showered, I realized I probably would only be taking sonic showers for a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I exited the fresher into my room I decided I would start packing while Master Che was sleeping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I walked out of my quarters and into the kitchen to make myself a cup of caff. As I waited for my caff, I made a bantha steak sandwich for breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carrying my sandwich and caff, I walked back to my bedroom sitting on my bed to look around the room while I ate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My clothes should probably go on the ship," I mumbled, thinking out loud. "And probably some of my books."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As an afterthought, I added, "Fred should come as well."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fred was a Fredrifer plant from Master Xori's homeworld. She named it Fred after I mispronounced the name at the start of my apprenticeship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I finished my meal, setting the plate and cup next to my lightsabers on my nightstand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I started going through my clothes, sorting them by what I was bringing to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>negotiator </span>
  </em>
  <span>and what I was leaving at the temple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once that was done and the clothes were packed, I started sorting through my books, what was going to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>negotiator</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what was staying, and what needed to be returned to the archives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I finished packing the books I felt Master Che stir. I glanced at the chrono to check the time, 11:34.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was 10 minutes before I heard her door open, then mine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning padawan, how's packing going?" She walked into my room and sat on my bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's going well, I need to get the rest packed for Master Kenobi's quarters."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stood, walked around Master Che, and out of the room, heading towards the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You want caff before we start?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I made caff and another sandwich, bringing it out to Master Che sitting on the couch.  We sat in silence until Master Che finished eating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since it’s your last session with me in person for a while, I thought we could talk about whatever you wanted to.” Master Che said, setting her dishes on the caff table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I thought for a minute, “Master, what did Master Plo mean when he said I could help Master Kenobi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Master Che frowned, “Obi-Wan did not have a good apprenticeship. Master Jinn was struggling with the fall of his previous padawan, which he blamed himself for. Obi-Wan was sent to agricorps before his 13th lifeday because he got into a fight with one of his créchmates after one of his many rejections. Master Jinn was on the ship to accompany them. No one really knows what happened but Obi-Wan returned as Jinns padawan."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I frowned as well, this screamed master Yoda meddling, something that happened a lot during my early apprenticeship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Unfortunately that was only the beginning, but you'd have to ask him about the rest of it." Master Che folded her hands in her lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Master Kenobi had a train wreck apprenticeship, never healed from it then was immediately given a Padawan?" I was looking at my lap trying to piece together my thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We sat in silence for a moment before I spoke, "I had a dream last night. All it was was someone screaming the words I hate you." I looked up at Master Che, "the voice was full of anger Master, I also felt like I was burning alive."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you like to meditate on it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded, sliding off the couch and onto a floor cushion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We sat cross-legged across from each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I sank into the force I tried to pull on the dream, maybe see it with more clarity, but no such luck. I emerged from meditation 2 hours later, somehow more activated than I was before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I flopped down behind me with a huff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to be calm for meditation to work young one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When I looked up Master Che still had her eye closed but was smirking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Master Che leaned back, propping herself up on her hands. “Why don’t we spar? You can work out any nervous energy and talk about what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You? Spar? Now you’re just messing with me.” I scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious, I want to test your skills.” she stood up, extending her hand to help me up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I took her hand, “Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hopped up, turning to my room. “I have to grab my sabers and robe, meet you in the hall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I felt acknowledgment through our bond.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Spar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zendie and Master Che spar and talk a little.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter isn't very long, I don't know how to write fight scenes. Sorry about that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When I stepped out of our quarters Master Che was waiting for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready Master?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait till we get there padawan." She said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to the training rooms was quiet, mostly just enjoying the peace and safety the temple brought me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving, we dropped our robes on a bench before moving onto the mats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ignited my blue lightsaber falling into the Makashi opening stance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready Master?” I grinned when she moved to the Soresu stance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you are padawan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started circling her, twirling my sabers, looking for an opening. I zipped forward, trying to use one saber to block hers but I underestimated her strength, having to use both sabers to block.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some reason I thought you would be weaker Master.” I pulled out of the lock, using the force to twist over her in an attempt to catch her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most people do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I connected my sabers with a twist, turning them into a saberstaff. I began to strike her in a fleury of attacks, twirling and twisting around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who taught you to use a saberstaff?” Master Che asked after a few moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately Master Krell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We traded attacks, I constantly switched my lightsabers configuration several times as we dueled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point, Master Che spoke, “Are you having visions again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just the nightmare of my Master’s death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you had one last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That may be true, but I haven’t had anything more than whispers in a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I jumped back from her to avoid getting cut in half. I twisted my sabers again, moving them to the reverse grip in each hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to talk about the nightmares Zendie.” Master Che deactivated her lightsaber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I deactivated mine, clipping them to my belt as I walked off the mat towards a water fountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know master. But I don’t know if I can relive it again.” I took a sip of water, “Yes I dream about it, but it’s never clear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master Che came up and hugged me. Something rare for Jedi, even more so for the head healer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will get through it Zendie. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We went through Soresu katas for another hour before my comm went off, letting me know that the 212th was jumping out of hyperspace shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We collected our thing and made our way back towards Master Che’s quarters.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Most of the story will be told from Zendie's POV, with the occasional story told from someone else's POV</p><p>In the next installment, the 212th is picking up their new commander.</p><p>Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism is always welcome!</p><p>Most of the story will be told from Zendie's POV, with the occasional story told from someone else's POV</p><p>The next instalment will be Zendie meeting the 212th</p><p>Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>